Bleeding to feel
by Mad Aya
Summary: Ferito nell'animo e depresso, Harry cerca e vuole aiuto...
1. Chapter 0

**Attenzione!**

Rating: Nc-17  
Warning: Adult language, Angst, Non-Con, Violence

Disclaimer dell'autrice: questa storia è basata sul magico mondo di Harry Potter creati e posseduti da JK Rowling e da varie case editrici. Pertanto non c'è scopo di lucro e nessun copyright è stato infranto.

Disclaimer della traduttrice: La storia che state per leggere non è mia ma dell'autrice, che con il suo permesso ho tradotto. Ogni commento che lascerete provvederò a tradurlo ed inviarlo all' autrice.

Credits goes to Burningchaos!

**Bleeding to feel**

By Burningchaos

Prologo

Harry squadrava la scintillante sala da ballo e tutte le sorridenti persone felici. Passò la mano trà i capelli sbuffando. Si sentiva fuori posto; nonostante fosse sempre stato a queste cose...ora con la guerra conclusa era ancora peggio. Non voleva essere quì. Non voleva essere annunciato come un eroe; tutto ciò che desiderava era star solo. Sentendo una voce conosciuta insidiare un cameriere, alzò lo sguado e vide Malfoy. Un brivido percorse il suo corpo al ricordo dell'unica notte trascorsa con Draco, la notte prima che uccidesse Voldemort. Lui aveva ogni cosa Harry avesse sempre cercato. E forse andare con Malfoy non era stata una buona idea,ogni volta che ci ripensava, l'essere solo gli era sembrato sempre meno attraente.

Liberandosi dalle sensazioni che la vista di Malfoy aveva risvegliato in lui,sensazioni che non poteva permettersi di avere, Harry si avviò verso la sua stanza;rimuginando sul perchè persino Hermione l'avesse persuaso a venire,chiuse la porta iniziando a spogliarsi. Aprì l'acqua al massimo, lasciando che il getto caldo sciogliesse la tensione accomulata.

Inclinò la testa contro il muro lasciando correre i pensieri. Chiuse strettamente gli occhi, sperando che tutte le immagini vissute lo abbandonassero, ma ciò non era possibile. Come un uragano tormentavano i muri che aveva costruito spazzandoli via come fossero carta. Barcollando sotto il peso dei ricordi Harry si sentì sporco, e usato. Riaprendo gli occhi iniziò a sfregarsi, provando a lavar via un' inesistente sporcizia. Lacrime colavano dai suoi occhi finendo sulle braccia e graffiandole come armi.

Draco Malfoy odiava tutto ciò. Odiava essere al centro dell'attenzione. Che contraddizione visto che gli piacevano realmente le attenzioni altrui. Non era un eroe e non lo sarebbe mai stato. Ridendo trà sè, scannerizzò la sala per trovare l'unica ragione che mostrasse questa buffonata per quello che doveva essere, un festeggiamento. Si mosse avendo trovato la sua preda, ma purtroppo un cameriere lo urtò rischiando di schizzare con una bevanda il suo nuovo abito.

"Imbecille, guarda dove vai. Stai più attento con quel vassoio, idiota. Questo vestito costa molto di più di ciò che riuscirai mai a guadagnare!" Lo schernì Draco mentre il cameriere indietreggiava mormorando delle scuse. Dio, quanto amava le persone che lo assecondavano. Gli si scaldava il cuore. Il cameriere si allontanò velocemente e Draco si accorse che Harry era ogni volta che riesco ad avvicinarlo striscia via. Benissimo, non questa volta, mi ha evitato già troppo a lungo. Camminando fiducioso lasciò la sala diretto alla stanza dove sapeva trovarsi Harry. La previdenza è tutto, pensò, ricordandosi le disposizioni notturne date da Harry alla ragazza delle prenotazioni.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 1

****Per i disclaimer vi rimando al prologo.

Credits goes to Burningchaos!

**Bleeding to feel**

By Burningchaos

Capitolo 1

Draco tolse la bacchetta dalla tasca; quanto lo desiderava, voleva Harry, l'avrebbe avuto anche senza l'uso della magia. Abbassò lo sguardo lisciandosi il davanti dei suoi pantaloni. Quello spiegazzamento era così odioso. Ondeggiando la bacchetta la maniglia girò aprendogli la porta e facendolo entrare nella camera assegnata ad Harry. La percorse a grandi passi, sentendo la doccia scorrere. Ghignando trà sè alla maniera del perfetto 'sofista' un'immagine di un Harry bagnato e duro comparì nella sua mente. Tremò di desiderio nonostante ciò che aveva progettato e fantasticato di fare al delizioso corpo di Harry. Si tolse la tunica iniziando subito dopo a sbottonarsi la camicia.

Aprendo la porta il movimento dell'aria dissipò il vapore presente. Camminò silenziosamente avvicinandosi alla doccia e rimase shockato da ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano. Harry era ammassato in un angolo, gli occhi erano vitrei e stava grattando via la pelle dal suo corpo. Rabbrividì vedendo rivoli di sangue mischiarsi con l'acqua mentre essa scivolava sul suo corpo. Si mosse sbarazzandosi dello scock; interamente vestito entrò nella doccia, prelevandolo e portandolo sul letto.

Harry non sembrava ancora riconoscere dove fosse. Draco non era solo sovra emozionato, era preoccupato. A volte era falsamente e apparentemente tranquillo ma tutti sbagliavano, anche i cosiddetti amici di Harry. Draco sbuffò muovendo la bacchetta sulle articolazioni di Harry, le avvolse in una coperta. Ciò che più lo tormentava era la mancanza di reazioni alla sua presenza da parte di Harry. Lui lo aveva evitato per mesi. Doveva gridare, bestemmiare, maledirlo, non stare disteso sembrando distrutto.

Draco si ritrovò a dover prendere una decisione alla svelta. Magicamente impacchettò le cose che Harry aveva portato e lo vestì; si mise la sua bacchetta in tasca e raccolse il pacchetto. Strattonandoselo vicino si smaterializzò nella sua casa estiva. Era deserta, eccetto per un solitario elfo domestico; Draco riconobbe che lì avrebbero avuto tutta la privacy necessaria. Aveva un certo interessamento alla sensazione dei morsi che gli avrebbe dato.

Harry era perso nella suoi ricordi; nelle immagini della guerra, di tutte le uccisioni e perdite. Non aveva idea da quanto tempo fosse nella doccia, o del perchè ora fosse immerso nelle cure di Draco. Non aveva neanche idea di dove fosse. Lui soffriva tra i ricordi che lo trasportavano ancora e ancora...Il campo di battaglia era puro chaos; ovunque Harry sentiva grida, c'era tanto sangue, i suoi amici giacevano al suolo in posizioni innaturali. Lui stesso era coperto di tagli, il sangue scorreva sul suo viso, il suo braccio destro era rotto. I vestiti erano lacerati e sporchi, gli amici e i nemici erano tutti frapposti tra lui e il suo bersaglio. Doveva ucciderlo prima che fosse troppo tardi; prima che altri innocenti dovessero morire. Colse di sfuggita una biondissima testa, Draco era ancora vivo. Harry dovette scacciare via i ricordi della notte prima, anche se per lui erano tutto. Non aveva tempo per ricordare; non ne aveva neanche per pensare; avere troppi propositi e sensazioni era stancante. Dopotutto, non era neanche sicuro di essere vivo l'indomani. La parola magica che avrebbe usato era fatale per lui quanto per Voldemort.

Draco mise Harry nel letto della camera degli ospiti, che comunicava con la sala per la sua camera. Avrebbe voluto metterlo lì, ma non era ancora così bastardo. Sapeva che Harry poteva essere turbato uscendo fuori da...ovunque fosse, ed essere in un'altra stanza che non fosse la sua avrebbe reso le cose un pò più facili. Draco fissava il viso tormentato e pallido di Harry e un'inaspettato moto di tenerezza lo colse. Si raddrizzo svelto e si allontanò dal letto, i Malfoy non devono mai essere teneri. Non lo faceva per Harry; lo stava facendo solo per se stesso. Harry era solamente stato la più bella scopata che avesse mai avuto, e ne voleva ancora. Era semplicemente questo, niente di più. Uscendo dalla stanza decise di cambiare i vestiti bagnati in vista della cena; sperando che per quell'ora Harry fosse già sveglio.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 2

Per i disclaimer vi rimando al prologo.

Credits goes to Burningchaos!

**Bleeding to feel**

By Burningchaos

Capitolo 2

Draco raggiungendo lo studio chiamò l'elfo domestico a gran voce "Midge, ora!". Non aveva mai avuto molto rispetto per quelle creature, ma doveva ammettere che anche se sola; l'elfa si era sempre occupata ottimamente della casa, non lasciandolo mai insoddisfatto dei suoi servizi.

Draco si girò avvertendo un crack, mentre Midge compariva "Si, Padron Draco, in cosa posso esservi utile?" Draco non aveva mai capito dove midge avesse imparato a parlare così bene, infatti, se una persona non l'aveva di fronte, non avrebbe mai detto che era solo un'elfo demestico.

"Midge, voglio che il bagno del nostro ospite sia correttamente pulito e rifornito. Inoltre, sarebbe piacevole avere qualcosa di leggero per cena...ad esempio una minestra." Draco si avviò al suo scrittorio dicendo "OH..il mio ospite avrà bisogno di altri vestiti, quando è arrivato non aveva molto con sè."

Midge annuì col capo "Sì, Padron Draco, me ne occuperò. Potrei procurarli in mattinata?" Draco fissò attento l'elfo acconsentendo col capo. Midge lasciò la stanza con un sonoro crack; lasciando a Draco la sensazione che Midge fosse lontana dal suo essere normale. Non aveva mai sentito un loro elfo domestico parlare in quel modo. Si sedette fissando le carte sul suo scrittorio che supponeva dovesse tradurre. Nonostante tutto non riusciva a concentrarsi su quelle carte, la sua mente continuava a vagare di nuovo su Harry e sul suo stato. Non riusciva a capire quale fosse la causa scatenante di tutto ciò e perchè mai Harry dovesse farsi quelle cose terribili. Tanburellando leggermente con le dita sul suo scrittorio, gettò tutte le carte sul smetterla. Il suo mondo non girava attorno a Potter. Sospirando, Draco raccolse le carte, sapendo che nessun lavoro si sbrigava da solo.

Harry si mosse sul copriletto di seta verde. Il suo corpo era guarito grazie agli incantesimi di Draco, ma la sua mente continuava ad essere assente...lontana. Come Harry cercò di avvicinarsi a Voldemort, fu colpito dalla maledizione ' Retineo '; sentendo subito il suo corpo fermarsi, trattenuto magicamente. Non poteva muoversi, ne la testa, ne le braccia, niente. La paura iniziò a farsi sentire, arricciandosi nello stomaco, spingendo la bile su per il torace. Stava andando a morire ancor prima di avere una possibilità di uccidere Voldemort. Ogni cosa era stata riposta in lui ed aveva fallito.

Peter Pettigrew si fece vedere. Viscido e strisciante, la faccia una maschera sorridente mentre diceva, "Sei mio, Potter. Il mio signore sarà più compiacente con me. Sì, lui vorrà, vorrà ricompensarmi notevolmente per averti portato da lui." Harry tremò al tono di Peter. Lo sentì mormorare ancora trà sè mentre lo faceva levitare da terra. Harry provò disperatamente a muoversi, ma era tutto inutile. Era legato e stava andando a morire..ora ne era sicuro. L'unica domanda era...quando.

"Oh, Peter, vedo che mi hai portato un regalo. Grazie, sei sempre il mio servo più fedele . Ora vai. Fai la guardia mentre mi prendo cura di Potter...adesso" Peter uscì dal rifugio nascosto tra gli alberi, che il suo signore occupava, sbrigandosi ad eseguire il comando.

Voldemort osservò il suo nemico,sorridendo freddamente, senza che quel sorriso raggiungesse i suoi occhi. "Mio, piccolo, Potter, come sei cresciuto in questi ultimi anni. Così tanto dall'ultima volta." Il Lord Oscuro mosse la mano sul corpo di Harry, toccando prima lo stomaco e poi i fianchi. "Sì, sei piacevolmente ingrassato." Harry provò a non lasciarsi prendere dal panico, ma ora capiva che progetti avesse Voldemort per lui, era così evidente. La collera bruciava la sua gola mentre tentava di non fiatare; si rifiutava di dare la minima soddisfazione a Voldemort. Il rettilofono si appoggiò aprendo il suo abito e slacciando i vestiti di Harry mentre sulla sua faccia compariva un'espressione lasciva...e malata.

Harry provò a non lamentarsi, era congelato per Merlino, ma la sua mente iniziava a ribellarsi. Era così furioso...Voldemort afferrò il suo pene accarezzandolo, mentre il corpo di Harry lo tradiva e il suo pene si induriva lentamente sotto quei colpi.

"Oh, Harry, sei un così meraviglioso giocattolo." disse Voldemort appoggiandosi su di lui e leccandogli il collo prima di esaminare i suoi occhi. Lo sguardo di Voldemort era freddo e serpentino; il suo sorriso era come un incubo. "Sì, Harry, penso proprio che possa farti divertire facendo...così." Disse scendendo sul corpo del suo Harry con la mano; stringendo i suoi testicoli mentre con l'altra mano afferrava il suo pene. "Diventerai un piccolo e grazioso giocattolo, così giovane e duro." Gli strappò del tutto i vestiti, lasciandolo esposto ai suoi occhi affamati. Voldemort mormorò e fù privato dei suoi vestiti.

Si è appoggò sopra Harry ed spinse le sue gambe da parte. Un altro incantesimo e le sue dita si bagnarono, iniziando a sfiorare la sua apertura. "Normalmente non sono così delicato Harry, ma non desidero romperti così presto." Harry strizzò gli occhi all'invasione delle dita di Voldemort. Sentì una pressione enorme formarsi all'interno della sua testa, sentendola pulsando come se volesse esplodere. Harry ansimò mentre Voldemort penetrava dentro di lui. Harry provò a non gemere dal dolore. Non l'aveva mai fatto prima. Sentiva come se il suo corpo si stesse lacerando mentre Voldemort continuava a spingersi tutto, sempre più a fondo.

Le lacrime fuoriuscirono dagli occhi di Harry come li aprì. La faccia di Voldemort era a pochi centimetri dalla sua, rossa, sudata, ansimante. Harry sentì qualcosa rompersi dentro di se; quella pressione non poteva più essere trattenuta...improvvisamente un'onda di grezza energia magica si riversò fuori dal suo corpo. Voldemort fu spinto all'indietro e Harry potè muoversi di nuovo. Rapidamente, levandosi in piedi tese la mano dicendo l'incantesimo che aveva imparato con tanta fatica...'prosterno alicunde intus'... e che distrugge da dentro. Voldemort gridò mentre la sua anima cominciava a bollire e a contorcersi sotto la sua pelle.

Harry improvvisamente si mise seduto sul letto, mentre un terribile e dannato suono usciva dalle sue labbra. Disperato si guardò attorno non riconoscendo il luogo e lasciandosi prendere dal panico si alzò, afferrando una spazzola e transfigurandola in un lungo coltello tagliente e affilato. Harry osservò ancora la stanza sconosciuta sentendo la paura crescere. Sarebbe morto prima che potesse accadere ancora. Aveva già abbastanza ricordi per tutto il resto della sua vita, non ne aveva bisogno di altri. Afferrando saldamente il coltello, tagliò il polso sinistro trasversalmente fino all'osso, ansimò dal dolore cambiando il coltello di mano.

Un atroce suono colpì Draco. Talmente sofferente da non essere umano. "Midge" urlò apparendo nella stanza di Harry in tempo per vederlo tagliare il polso destro. Il sangue fuoriuscì velocemente, facendolo impallidire. "Midge" Gridò disperatamente e afferrando la bacchetta si mosse verso Harry.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 3

Per i disclaimer vi rimando al prologo.

Credits goes to Burningchaos!

**Bleeding to feel**

By Burningchaos

Capitolo 3

I want to forget that it hurts

I want to dream again

This nightmare I live is killing me

Bleeding to live

Cutting to feel

Anything to prove that I am real

I want to cry tears of joy

I want happiness

I am seconds, days, years away from all these things

Then live within me, lost

Waiting to be found

Draco era coperto di sangue e nonostante sapesse che il corpo umano ne potesse contenere molto, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederne così tanto. Afferando il braccio di Harry pronunciò freneticamente più e più volte l'incantesimo legante 'adigo'. Rimase a fissarlo fino a quando i due lembi di pelle, lentamente iniziarono a saldarsi tra loro e al posto della ferita comparve un'oscena cicatrice bianca. Immediatamente aeferrò anche il destro ripetendo nuovamente la formula e rimanendo a fissare sollevato il concludersi dell'opera.

'Crack' Draco alzò lo sguardo proprio mentre Midge appariva nella stanza con una ciotola di acqua calda in una mano e diverse pozioni ed erbe nell'altra "Dannazione abbiamo poco tempo, aiutami!"

"Padron Draco stavo raccogliendo gli ingredienti che le potrebbero servire" disse con voce calma e sicura sedendosi vicina ai due uomini. Quando Draco si mosse per sostenere la testa del moro, la sua mano corse trà quei capelli scuri in un gesto di conforto inaspettato; vedendo la sua mano pallida coperta di sangue rabbrividì. Non l'avrebbe lasciato mai più solo neanche se avesse saputo il motivo del suo comportamento; e poi Harry si trovava nella sua casa e lui ne era il solo responsabile.

Midge lavorava tranquilla somministrando pozioni e erbe. Tenne aperta la bocca di Harry versandovi un fluido ristorativo e bisbigliando alcuni incantesimi che Draco non aveva mai sentito prima. Dopo pochi attimi vide le ferite svanire lentamente , lasciando il posto a due opachi segni argentati. Draco passò le dita sui rilievi sentendo al di sotto il flusso sanguigno; una sensazione conosciuta e che non era mai riuscito a dimenticare. Mentre Draco sedeva Harry sul letto guardò Midge per un attimo e lei mosse impercettibilmente il capo . Harry rimaneva ancora freddo e incoscente. Draco mormorò 'scourgify' ed Harry venne ripulito. Il biondo si abbandonò seduto vicino al ragazzo incoscente con la testa ancora frà le sue mani, sospirando e guardando stancamente l'elfa.

"Midge, non ricordo di averti assunta come guaritrice...e non ricordo nemmeno di averti insegnato una sola delle parole che hai detto e non mi sembra che il precedente proprietario di questa casa mi avesse accennato di questa tua particolare dote." la sua voce suonò stanca come lo era il suo corpo.

Midge sorrise beffarda. "Nessuno aveva mai domandato prima Padrone e nessuno prima d'ora aveva mai richiesto i miei servizi in quel modo."

Draco rimase spiazzato ancora una volta "Midge, hai passato tutta la tua vita in questa casa, mi vuoi dire come hai fatto ad imparare queste cose?" chiese accigliato.

"Padrone, io sono una guaritrice e sò cosa và fatto da quando sono nata."

"Ignoravo che nella razza degli elfi domestici ci fossero dei guaritori."

"Padrone non ho mai detto di essere nata elfo domestico." replicò lei con un sorriso enigmatico sparendo velocemente prima che Draco riuscisse a rispondere. Mestamente richiuse la bocca arrabbiato, incapace al momento di comprendere Midge; per nulla convinto che lei volesse vivere ancora a lungo. In più aveva bisogno di capire cosa dovesse fare con Harry. Una scopata non avrebbe aiutato, niente lo avrebbe fatto. Il suo cuore e la sua coscienza lo tradivano, lo trascinavano verso quel corpo vicino a lui. Quella vocina che lo vessava aveva ricominciato ad urlare, assalendolo arrabbiata. Lo sai che lo ami Draco sospirò e se pensò l'hai fatto perchè eri terrorizzato che volesse uccidersi si alzò di scatto misurando la stanza No, ero solamente preoccupato di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se fosse morto sotto la mia custodia. Purtroppo la voce non era della sua stessa opinione Menti a te stesso quanto vuoi. Lo ami. Lo sai, ma non vuoi ammetterlo. Scuotendo la testa Draco guardò Harry e sentì chiaramente il suo stomaco stringersi. Dei,lo amava così tanto. Velocemente si girò lasciandosi alle spalle tutto ciò che sapeva...tutto ciò che era Harry. Doveva smetterla di preoccuparsi e soprattutto doveva allontanarsi da quella dannata stanza, lui non era come una di quelle coppiette di fidanzatini babbani.

Appena Draco lasciò la stanza, Midge riapparì avvicinandosi al letto e posando a mano sulla fronte del moro.

"Padron Draco è l'unico che ti può aiutare veramente a guarire. E voi due avete solo bisogno di aprirvi un pò di più alle possibilità."

Harry girò il viso verso la fonte della voce mentre la sua mente lottava per ritornare cosciente. Combattendo fino in fondo riuscì a riemergere dall'oscurità e lentamente sbattendo le palpebre aprì i suoi occhi. Cercò subito di parlare ma la sua bocca era asciutta e tutto ciò che riuscì ad emettere fu un rantolo. Midge pose subito una mano dietro al suo collo alzandogli la testa, accostando poi un bicchiere d'acqua alle sue labbra. Harry bevve piano, deglutendo a fatica e tossendo un pò. Midge allontanò il bicchiere appena ebbe finito e gli pulì la bocca.

"Dove sono?" gracchiò guardandosi in giro.

"Ma Padron Harry..siete nella dimora di Padron Draco," rispose, come se lui dovesse saperlo. "Forse non ricorda ciò che è accaduto prima che si svegliasse?" Gli occhi del moro si spalancarono e il panico iniziò a sommergerlo scacciando il sottile senso di sollievo che lo permeava.

"No, non ricordo. Perchè io non ero sveglio prima?" la preoccupazione comparve negli occhi dell'elfa "Non lo ero?"

Continua...


	5. Chapter 4

Per i disclaimer vi rimando al prologo.

Credits goes to Burningchaos!

**Bleeding to feel**

By Burningchaos

Capitolo 4

Draco camminava rigido per il giardino respirando a fondo, cercando un modo per calmare i suoi nervi. Si mosse irrequieto per il vialetto misurando ogni centimetro del selciato, strappando rametti dalle piante, fiori, foglie...qualsiasi cosa si trovasse a portata delle sue mani finiva inesorabilmente per essere triturata in minuscoli pezzetti. La sua mente purtroppo non voleva proprio collaborare, si ribellava; non riusciva a smettere di pensare ad Harry. Continuava a rivederlo coperto di sangue, abbandonato e inerme sul pavimento con i polsi recisi. A quel pensiero tremò, sicuro che quell'immagine non l'avrebbe abbandonato tanto presto.

"Vaffanculo tutto!" gridò, scagliandosi con rabbia contro i fiori che erano cresciuti nel terreno. Questa cosa non faceva parte dei suoi piani e non era nemmeno ciò che voleva. Come poteva essersi innamorato di lui? Merlino, Potter non sembrava nemmeno tanto sano di mente. Preso dallo sconforto si sedette sul dondolo -tipicamente Babbano- situato sotto al pergolato del maniero. Che diavolo era capitato a Potter per scatenare una reazione del genere e...quanto ci avrebbe messo per tirargli fuori qualcosa? Perso in quei pensieri si coricò sul dondolo con le gambe piegate e le braccia distese sopra la testa, lasciandosi cullare avanti ed indietro. Non era sicuro di poterlo aiutare e non sapeva nemmeno se il suo intervento avrebbe giovato al suo stato emotivo. Ogni persona che aveva amato, lo aveva fatto in maniera cattiva o quasi, come nel caso del suo padrino. Prese un'altro profondo respiro e concentrandosi sul movimento ondulatorio, lasciò che la sua mente prendesse il sopravvento.

Se non l'avesse aiutato lui, chi l'avrebbe fatto? Era certo che i suoi amichetti non sapessero nulla di questo suo malessere interiore e se l'avesse lasciato solo cosa poteva accadere? Harry sarebbe peggiorato o forse morto? Draco si mise seduto certo di come sarebbe trascorsa la sua vita con la morte di Harry sulla coscenza. "Benissimo, suppongo che toccherà a me." Si alzò in piedi di scatto scuotendo la testa. Ci sarebbe riuscito? Non ne era sicuro, ma in un modo o nell'altro se la sarebbe cavata.

Harry era in piedi, davanti a lui c'era quello strano elfo domestico. La preoccupazione che dimorava sul suo viso era scomparsa come un'onda. "Padron Harry siete davvero sicuro di non ricordare proprio nulla?" chiese in tono cauto

Harry la fissò ad occhi sgranati sempre più confuso "No, non ricordo. Perchè? Cosa è successo?"

Midge indietreggiò di un passo "Credo che l'unico che possa dirle qualcosa sia solo Padron Draco." con un 'crack' l'elfa scomparì, non lasciando modo ad Harry di ribattere.

Il moro arrabbiato si mise seduto. Draco doveva parlargli di molte cose e sopratutto, per tutti gli inferi, doveva dargli delle buone spiegazioni sul come e perchè si trovasse lì. Senza ombra di dubbio si trovava in una camera da letto, ma guardando fuori dalla finestra vedeva rigogliose colline piene di vegetazione. Miglia e miglia di verdi e lussureggianti colline. Non era più a Londra, dannazione se ne era sicuro; purtroppo aveva la brutta sensazione di non trovarsi neanche in Inghilterra.

Alzò di scatto gli occhi sentendo la porta aprirsi mentre Draco entrava nella stanza e ad Harry parve che il suo sguardo non promettesse nulla di buono. Trovare Harry sveglio e vestito lo prese in contropiede; non si aspettava di trovarlo già in piedi. Ora non sapeva più cosa dire o fare. L'incertezza non era una delle sensazioni che amava di più, ma oramai gli stava diventando familiare.

"Potter sei sveglio. Bene, questo vuol dire che non dovrai aspettare altro tempo per avere questa conversazione..." uno sbuffo lo interruppe.

"Non dovrai aspettare...non sai cosa ho provato! Mi sono svegliato quì, quando l'ultima cosa che ricordo era la mia stanza al motel. Che ne dici di iniziare da lì, eh Draco? Non dirmi che ora il rapimento è la tua nuova occupazione?" Draco era colpito; le battutine acide e stizzose del moro stavano migliorando. "Devo sapere un pò di più Draco, visto che và tutto così meravigliosamente bene. Non trovi?"

Era proprio stufo, quella era stata la giornata peggiore che riuscisse a ricordare, guerra inclusa. Con una pazienza che non sapeva di possedere aspettò che Harry la smettesse di parlare a vanvera.

Appena il moro chiuse la bocca, Draco fece il giro del letto afferrando una sedia e sedendosi all'incontrario. Incrociò le braccia sullo schienale guardando Harry dritto negli occhi.

"Hai finito di fare il marmocchio di due anni?" la sua voce suonò dura nonostante l'ombra di sarcasmo. Il moro annuii prigioniero di quella voce e di quel modo di fare. "Ottimo...visto che noi dobbiamo parlare," esclamò sporgendosi e catturandogli il polso,girandolo e passando il pollice lungo la pallida cicatrice, "parliamo di questa e del perchè te la sei fatta."

Continua...


End file.
